Love Me Tender
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Ketika semua romansa diakhiri dengan hujan. — Sasuke, Naruto.


_spoon._

Kadang Sasuke berusaha masuk ke tempat tidur mereka belakangan dan melingkari lengannya yang kurus di sekitar pinggang Naruto, namun walau dalam keadaan setengah tidurpun entah kenapa mereka selalu berakhir di posisi sebaliknya.

* * *

_activity._

Naruto tidak pernah berkomentar tentang kacamata membacanya yang tak berbingkai, namun kadang saat Sasuke menekuni buku-buku tentang hukum di atas sofa yang lebar, si pirang itu menyelusup ke pangkuannya dan menatap Sasuke dari bawah, seakan mengagumi, atau hanya ingin mengajak melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari itu.

* * *

_water._

Sasuke Uchiha bangun tepat pada pukul lima pagi setiap hari walau ia harus berjuang menghadapi tekanan darah rendahnya. Ia memakai sandal kamar yang sama (sepasang dengan piamanya), terhuyung-huyung membuka jendela (ke langit Tokyo yang masih gelap), menghidupkan keran air panas (dengan memutarnya empat-puluh-lima-derajat ke kiri) dan menjerang teh (chai tea). Saat ia kembali ke kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian setelah memanggang roti dan menggoreng bacon, air panasnya selalu sudah habis terciprat ke seantero kamar mandi dan Naruto telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, meninggalkan bebek karet kuning di pinggir bath tub dan Sasuke yang menggerutu karena gilirannya yang diserobot. Namun hei, hal itu terjadi tiap pagi dan ada suatu rasa aman dalam ritual yang sama diulang seiring jarum jam dan kalendar, bertahun-tahun.

* * *

_take-out._

Karena Naruto selalu ribut di depan TV pada akhir pekan menonton kartun ninja kesukaannya (mendorong kesamping faktor usia, bagi beberapa orang selera mereka tidak pernah berubah seiring tahun), Sasuke di latar belakang meraih telepon dan berusaha memesan Chinese food dengan sayur apapun yang direkomendasikan waiternya, dan lauk ayam. Ia alergi seafood.

* * *

_trivial._

Saat Naruto pulang menendang sepatunya di pintu masuk dan ia terlambat beberapa menit, Sasuke akan diam saja di sofa, menghadap televisi yang menayangkan saluran yang sama sekali tidak menarik, dan berpura-pura membaca koran yang terbalik. Naruto tidak pernah minta maaf, tidak, ia hanya memasakkan pasta tomat setelahnya dan tanpa dipanggil pasangannya itu akan pelan-pelan menuju ruang makan dan mereka akan menikmati hidangan sederhana itu berdua di sela-sela gumam suara tv di kejauhan.

* * *

_cleaning._

Sasuke, tentu. Memakai celemek yang bermotif lingkaran aneh yang dipesan Naruto online, entah ia akan mulai melap dapur yang kadang tidak dibersihkan sepanjang minggu ketika mereka berdua sibuk di kantor, atau menggunakan vacuum cleaner mendorongnya dengan teliti ke seantero sudut kondominium itu yang berhampar karpet maroon. Kemudian sisanya, mungkin jika ia merasa cukup bosan ia akan memesan cleaning service saja dari resepsionis di bawah dan menikmati Sabtu siangnya menjemput Naruto dari kantor dan mereka akan berkendaraan lamborghini menerobos jalan-jalan pesisir yang sepi dan dingin, menertawakan langit senja pelan pelan berubah jadi malam.

* * *

_netflix._

Naruto, tentu. Ia sangat posesif terhadap channel kesukaannya namun ketika ia pulang tepat waktu malam itu, dan Sasuke tetap tidak berkata apa-apa dan dengan hampa memandang ke monitor sambil mengganti-ganti channel, Naruto membiarkannya memakai remote untuk sekali itu dan bahkan memasakkannya fettucini. Mereka membuka beberapa botol champagne setelahnya, untuk merayakan yang tak ternamakan.

* * *

_heater._

Sayangnya, pemanas ruangan mereka adalah pemanas pribadi dan mungkin Naruto akan berseru lewat telepon memanggil servis ketika pagi itu dia bangun dan Sasuke telah merebut semua selimut yang ada dan tetap saja menggigil di bawah hamparannya.

* * *

_blanket._

Mereka berbagi selimut (kebanyakan waktu), namun ada beberapa momen langka dimana Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memiliki selimutnya dan mungkin sebagai pemanas ekstra (remot pemanas baru itu membingungkan) Sasuke akan menggeliat mendekat, berusaha mencari panas tubuh di sebelahnya tanpa membangunkan Naruto.

Dan saat pagi datang, rencana Sasuke kembali gagal dan lengan Naruto-lah yang mengelilingi pinggangnya.

* * *

_scent._

Kantor pribadi seorang pengacara haruslah rapi, tersusun sesuai abjad dan kasus. Tapi walaupun Sasuke sudah memasang kunci dobel di ruang kerjanya, tetap saja ketika ia pulang dari universitas pintu terbobol dan di dalam ruangan itu ada jejak bau ramen dan kursi yang dudukannya masih hangat. Ketika ia dengan sopan (sarkastis) bertanya pada Naruto akan hal itu, si pirang hanya mengangkat bahu dan berpura-pura membaca koran.

* * *

_milk._

Sasuke harus mengecek kulkas mereka paling tidak sekali seminggu dan mampir di supermarket untuk membeli apa saja yang hilang, karena Naruto sering melupakan susunya di pagi hari ketika ia bangun empat puluh lima menit terlambat dan Sasuke juga ketiduran akibat kelasnya yang akan dimulai nanti siang. Terakhir kali ia minum susu, pulang-pulang Sasuke harus merawatnya dengan diare hebat akibat bakteri asam yang mengganas.

* * *

_anniversary. _

Kadang Sasuke berharap terlalu banyak dan berakhir mendapatkan dua kali lipat.

Mendongak dari kacamatanya, ia melemparkan pandangan yang seolah sedang melirik acara kartun konyol itu, namun sebenarnya berharap agar punggung Naruto berbalik dan tiba-tiba orang itu menggagaskan mereka esoknya makan malam di luar untuk merayakan anniversary. Sepanjang malam hingga lampu dimatikan, Sasuke berharap dan berharap dan berharap hal itu akan terjadi, namun ia disambut dengan tempat tidur yang dingin karena malam itu Naruto harus mengerjakan tugas dan mempersiapkan ujian.

Keesokan harinya ia pun memesan reservasi restoran favorit mereka lewat kantor, mengetik sms cepat kepada Naruto memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke akan menjemput pukul tujuh nanti, dan menghabiskan harinya dengan menulis laporan-laporan panjang, menganalisa dokumen dan menolak tawaran makan siang dari rekan kerjanya. Belum ada jawaban sms sejauh ini dari Naruto, dan ketika dihubungi nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Tentu, si pirang itu mempunyai ujian pagi ini, tapi apakah selama itu berlangsungnya?

Pukul enam tiga puluh Sasuke menghiraukan salam dari sekertarisnya ketika ia lewat dan bergegas ke basement. Pukul tujuh lewat satu menit ia sampai, terengah-engah di resepsionis universitas itu tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan menunggu hingga pukul delapan tiga puluh dan resepsionisnya tutup. Baterenya habis terus mendering telepon kondominium mereka yang kosong (ia berharap) dan handphone Naruto yang terus saja tidak aktif (ia terlalu berharap). Hujan turun di atas lamborghini-nya yang diparkir di luar, dan entah mengapa matanya terasa panas (karena air mata? Jangan konyol. Ia tidak pernah menangis sejak umur lima) ketika ia menginjak pedal keras keras dan menderu melawan hujan di jalan bypass yang semakin kosong.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, Naruto membukakan pintu dengan wajah khawatir melihatnya basah kuyup. Sasuke hampir bersiap menutup dirinya sendiri dan menolak untuk berbicara melawan arus kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto yang marah namun khawatir, namun ketika si pirang menyingkir dari pintu sambil terus mengoceh, sejenak Sasuke terhenyak melihat apartemen mereka yang gelap dan ada cahaya lilin di atas kue tar berantakan buatan tangan di meja tamu mereka yang belepotan. Dan sepiring spaghetti besar, berkaleng-kaleng bir, dan champagne.

"Aku menunggumu, teme! Kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau mengganti cellphone-mu beberapa hari lalu! Dan batereku mati! Hari ini kan hari anniversary kita!"

Sasuke hanya bisa termenung di sana, melupakan reservasi restorannya dan tumitnya mendorongnya maju untuk menghempaskan Naruto mundur dengan ciuman yang basah.

_fin._

* * *

a/n:

/dies

fanfic kaya gini cukup dibuat sekali dalam satu milenium saja, haha. Tadinya pengen bikin naruto ternyata ditabrak mobil ato lompat dari lantai lima puluh tapi... uuh... request fluff dari kalian sekalian akhirnya jadi juga.


End file.
